What a ruined date can do to friends
by packersgirl37
Summary: The title kind of gives it away. LOLIVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry that this is more like a script than a story, but for some reason, it **

**was the only way I was able to finish this story. I also want to say that I personally**

**don't think this is very good, especially the ending. I wrote this a while ago when **

**the show was just coming out. But you decide for yourself. **

Set-school cafeteria

Miley and Lilly are sitting at lunch table.

Lilly is staring at the new guy, Blake.

Miley: So, Lilly, are you coming to my concert tonight?

Lilly stares dreamily at Blake and doesn't pay attention to Miley.

Miley: Lilly? Hello? Oh, for Pete's sake, am I speaking to the table? (Miley snaps her

fingers.) Lilly!

Lilly snaps out of daydream.

Lilly: What? What'd I do?

Miley (angrily): You entered the land of Blake again.

Lilly: Hey, I can't help it that he's the hottest guy at school.

Miley: Still, you could pay a little more attention to your best friend. Anyway, you're

coming to the concert, right?

Lilly (dejectedly): I guess so. I mean, I was kind of hoping that Blake would ask me out.

Blake comes up behind Lilly.

Blake: Hey, Lilly.

Lilly turns and smiles dreamily.

Lilly: Hi, Blake.

Miley rolls her eyes.

Blake: So are you doing anything tonight?

Lilly: Uh, let me check.

Lilly looks at Miley and looks back at Blake.

Lilly: I'm free.

Blake: Cool. Do you think we could hang out somewhere?

Lilly (overeagerly): Yes! I mean, sure.

Miley: Hey, what do you know? I've got two extra tickets to the Hannah Montana

concert tonight, that is, if you kids want to use them.

Blake: Okay. So, I'll see you tonight, Lilly.

Lilly: Bye.

Lilly looks at Miley.

Lilly: You really want to give us those tickets?

Miley: Hey, it's a win-win situation. You get to spend quality time with Blake at a

concert of the hottest teen pop star, and I still get to have my best friend come to my

show for emotional support. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Set-Hannah Montana concert

Lilly and Blake sitting down in their front row seats.

Blake: This is amazing. We get to have front row seats!

Lilly: Yeah, amazing.

Blake: I mean, I heard that tickets to this concert were really hard to get. You could only

get them if you booked them two months in advance. Your friend Miley was really

awesome to give them to us.

Lilly nods her head, then is distracted by Oliver cutting in front of them to get to his seat

next to Blake.

Oliver: Hey, guys.

Lilly: Oliver? What are you doing here?

Oliver: Miley gave me a ticket.

Blake: She gave you one too? Man, she must be really generous.

Lilly: I thought you were visiting your aunt in Buffalo.

Oliver: Not anymore.

Blake: Hey, come on, you guys. Let's just enjoy the concert.

Lilly: Right.

Oliver loudly sips drink.

Lilly and Blake begin to get uncomfortable.

Oliver burps loudly.

Blake (disgusted): Nice.

Oliver: You really think so? I kind of thought so myself, but I wasn't going to say

anything.

Lilly: Oliver, could we please just watch the show?

Oliver: You know, me and Lilly used to have burping contests. (Miley never did, 'cause

she's not into that type of thing.) We would each drink a whole bottle of Coke, and see

who could burp the quickest and loudest. Man, I tried really hard, but Lilly always beat

me hands down.

Lilly slides down in seat with embarrassment.

Blake looks at Lilly.

Blake: Is that true?

Lilly smiles sheepishly, then glares at Oliver.

Oliver (confused): What?

Lilly sighs, and sits back again.

Oliver to Blake: So, are you into skateboarding?

Blake: It's not really my thing.

Oliver: So what sport do you play?

Lilly looks at Oliver in frustration.

Blake: I don't play any sports. I'm into computers.

Oliver: Really? That's weird. Lilly always said she would never go out with a guy who

didn't play at least one sport.

Lilly: Oliver!

Oliver: What?!

Lilly turns away and tries to ignore him.

Oliver to Blake: You know, the other day, Lilly got this really big pimple...

Lilly: That's it!

Lilly grabs Oliver and drags him into concession area.

Oliver: Ow, ow, ow! You're hurting me!

Lilly: And you're ruining my date with Blake!

Oliver: No, I'm not.

Lilly: Yes, you are. You slurped your drink so loudly the people fifty rows back could

hear. Then you burped and told him about our contests, and then you brought up that

hideous pimple!

Oliver: Lilly, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?

Lilly: I am not overreacting! The next thing you know Blake will leave me here and

never speak to me again.

Oliver: (scoffing) He is not just going to leave you here...

Oliver pauses as he and Lilly see Blake walk out the door.

Oliver: Oh.

Lilly looks at Oliver in frustration and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Set-schoolroom

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are sitting in class.

Lilly is sitting in front of Oliver and Miley is sitting in front of Miley.

Teacher: Alright, class, here is the list of books I want you to read over the next week.

Be sure to remember what they are about because I will be giving a quiz on the next

Tuesday. Please take one paper and pass it on.

Miley takes one and passes it on to Lilly.

Lilly takes a paper, looks at Oliver behind her, and turns around again.

Lilly: Miley, would you please pass these papers to the person behind me?

Miley: Why don't you?

Lilly glares at Miley.

Miley: Fine.

Miley takes papers, gets out of seat, and walks back to Oliver.

Oliver takes papers.

Oliver: Thank you, Miley.

Miley (angrily): You're welcome.

Oliver: Miley, could you ask the person in front of me for a pencil? Mine broke.

Miley (angrily): Fine.

Miley turns to Lilly.

Miley (strained): Could I please have a pencil?

Lilly: I only brought one, and I'm using it.

Miley: You have a new box in your drawer.

Lilly: I'm saving them.

Teacher: Miley, Lilly, enough talking.

Miley walks to seat.

Oliver: Hey, where's my pencil?

Miley: Ask her!

Miley points to Lilly.

Teacher: Miley! That's enough talking. Do I have to separate you two?

Miley (muttering): Please do.

Teacher: Class, I have a new assignment for you.

Class groans.

Teacher: You will be working in groups of three on a book report. Please choose a book

from your list, and choose your two partners.

Class rapidly dissolves into clusters of three, leaving Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sitting

together.

Lilly and Oliver glare at each other.

Miley (sarcastically): Peachy, just peachy.


	4. Chapter 4

Set-Miley's house

Doorbell rings.

Robbie Ray answers it.

Oliver: Hi, Mr. Stewart.

Robbie Ray: Hey, Oliver. Come on in.

Oliver walks in and Robbie Ray closes door.

Robbie Ray: What can I help you with?

Oliver: Actually, I'm just here for a school project I'm doing with Miley.

Miley comes down the stairs.

Miley: Hey, Oliver.

Robbie Ray: Well, you two have fun. I'm going to practice my new song.

Knocking on door.

Robbie Ray: Or I could answer the door.

Robbie Ray opens door and Lilly walks in.

Lilly sees Oliver and glares at him.

Oliver glares back.

Robbie Ray (uneasily): You two all right?

Oliver: Fine.

Lilly: Never been better.

Robbie Ray: Okay. See you.

Robbie Ray leaves.

Miley: Why don't we all sit down?

Lilly and Oliver sit down, each on one side of Miley.

Miley: So, what book do you guys want to do?

Simultaneously-

Oliver: Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde

Lilly: The Grapes of Wrath.

Miley: Okay. What's your second choice?

Simultaneously-

Oliver: A Tale of Two Cities

Lilly: Pride and Prejudice.

Miley: You know what? I'm a little thirsty. You want something?

Simultaneously-

Oliver: Sprite

Lilly: Dr. Pepper.

Miley: Can you two agree on anything?

Simultaneously-

Oliver: Yes

Lilly: No.

Miley: I have had enough! Will you two just say you're sorry?

Lilly: This isn't my fault. He ruined my date. Why should I have to apologize?

Oliver: If anyone should say that they're sorry, you should be the one. You made too big

a deal out of a stupid little thing!

Lilly and Oliver stand.

Lilly: Little thing? Little thing?! You've destroyed my love life! And my date!

Oliver: It's not like I had a good time either!

Lilly steps closer.

Lilly: Date spoiler!

Oliver steps closer.

Oliver: Overreactor!

Lilly gets closer.

Lilly: Party pooper!

Oliver gets even more close.

Oliver: Drama queen!

Lilly and Oliver suddenly kiss on impulse.

Miley's mouth drops open.

Lilly and Oliver stop kissing and look at each other in shock.

Miley faints.

Lilly and Oliver look at Miley, look at each other, and run out separate doors.

The next day. . .

Set-Miley's porch.

Robbie Ray is playing, "If We Were a Movie" on his guitar.

Oliver comes up behind him.

Oliver: Mr. Stewart? Could I talk to you about something?

Robbie Ray: Sure, Oliver. What's on your mind?

Oliver: Well, you may have noticed yesterday that things aren't going so well between

me and Lilly.

Robbie Ray: I may have noticed. What happened?

Oliver: I ruined a date she had with this new guy, Blake, and she got really mad at me.

Then I got mad at her for overreacting, and we started fighting all the time. Then

yesterday happened.

Robbie Ray (exasperated): Oliver, what did you do this time?

Oliver (sheepishly): I . . . kissed her.

Robbie Ray (disbelieving): You kissed her?

Oliver: Yeah, and now she won't talk to me! It's as if I don't even exist! And she doen't

even know that I ruined the date on purpose!

Robbie Ray: Wait a second. You did it on purpose?

Oliver: I was jealous!

Robbie Ray: Oliver, you've got to tell her how you feel about her.

Oliver: What?! Are you crazy? That would totally ruin everything!

Robbie Ray: Oliver, do you like Lilly?

Oliver: Yes.

Robbie Ray: How much?

Oliver: I would die for her.

Robbie Ray: Then you've got to take that risk. You've got to tell her the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Set-schoolroom

Lilly is doing extra schoolwork with her back to the door.

Oliver comes in, sees Lilly, and hesitates.

Lilly hears him and turns around.

Lilly begins to gather her things.

Oliver: You don't have to leave. I'll just go.

Lilly (quietly): No, it's okay. I was about to go practice on my skateboard anyway.

Lilly walks past Oliver shyly.

Oliver: Lilly . . .

Lilly turns around, somewhat expectantly.

Oliver: You dropped your pencil.

Oliver hands Lilly the pencil.

Their hands touch.

They look at each other.

Lilly: I've got to go.

Lilly walks out door and into hallway.

Cooper and his friends walk by.

Cooper: Hey, Lilly, I heard you and Oliver are hooking up.

Lilly: Where'd you hear that?

Cooper: It's been going around school. So is it true?

Lilly: It was just a kiss, Cooper, and it was just a test.

Cooper: A test? What do you mean?

Lilly (lying): There was no magic, no fireworks. It meant nothing.

Lilly notices Cooper and his friends fidgeting around.

Lilly: What's wrong?

Cooper points behind her.

Lilly turns and sees Oliver standing behind her, a hurt expression on his face.

Oliver (pained): It sure meant something to me, Lilly.

Oliver walks off.

Lilly: Oliver, wait!

Lilly runs after him and finally catches up to him at the beach, where Oliver is sitting at

Rico's stand.

Lilly comes up behind him.

Lilly: Oliver, we need to talk.

Oliver: I don't want to.

Lilly: Look, I know what I said hurt you, but I want you to know that—

Oliver: Lilly, I get it, okay? You didn't feel anything, and you don't like me. Just stop

talking about it.

Lilly: No. I said those things because I was embarrassed. I didn't mean any of them.

Oliver: You didn't?

Lilly shakes her head.

Oliver: Well, I haven't been totally honest either. Lils, I ruined your date on purpose.

Lilly: You what?

Oliver: I wanted you to be dating me, not him, so I did those things so he would break up

with you. I thought maybe then you would see how I feel about you.

Lilly: You mean, you like me?

Oliver: I have for a long time; I just never had the guts to tell you. You never seemed to

like me back.

Lilly: Oliver, how could you be so blind?

Oliver looks up, surprised.

Lilly grabs his shoulders and smashes her lips into his.


End file.
